Sentencia
by AnonimaMente8820
Summary: Eva se caracteriza por ser una asesina de sangre fría. ¿Pero que pasa cuando alguien a quien debe matar logra hacerla sentir viva?
1. El Sobre

Disclaimer: Lo que se leerá a continuación es totalmente ficción. Eva es un OC.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscura. Ella dormía aún vestida con sus jeans y musculosa, pero era tal la necesidad de su cuerpo por ese descanso que no le importaba.

Había trabajado duro los últimos tres días y apenas si había podido pegar un ojo. Ahora que finalmente su cuerpo podía darse un respiro, algo tan mínimo como un pantalón y una pieza de tela liviana no iban a ser molestia.

Durmió hasta bien entrada la tarde cuando su estómago le recordó que también tenía derecho a una atención y comenzó a rugir de hambre. Así como estaba, se levantó tambaleándose levemente y llegó a la cocina. Su cabello ondulado era un desastre en su cabeza y sus ojos color café estaban hinchados y colorados.

Abrió la heladera para ver qué se podía comer... estaba casi vacía. Había un plato lleno de macarrones que no quiso ni oler y medio limón cortado.

_"Lista de cosas que hacer: comprar provisiones"_ pensó para si al momento en que tomaba el teléfono y llamaba al delivery de comida china que tantas veces la salvó.

Una vez que colgó y se dispuso a abrir una botella de delicioso vino Malbec, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Ella reconoció inmediatamente el número en la pantalla

-Buenas tardes hermana.- Dijo, sosteniendo el celular entre su oído y su hombro para servirse el vino.-No esperaba su llamada.-

-Señorita Eva...- La voz al otro lado del teléfono, una mujer mayor, pronunció su nombre con extraña solemnidad.- Yo tampoco pensaba llamarla.-

\- ¿Y bien?- Quiso saber ella, mientras volvía a tapar la botella de vino.

\- Los detalles del trabajo estarán disponibles en su puerta en una hora. Debe ser llevado a cabo la noche de mañana.-Dijo la mujer, con absoluta firmeza y decisión.- Se le facilitará el acceso y los materiales que consideremos necesario para que se resuelva con la mayor discreción.-

\- Como siempre.-

\- El pago se hará efectivo el día después de la comprobación del trabajo realizado.-

\- Bien.-

\- Señorita Eva...-Dijo entonces la mujer.- El Ministerio agradece sus colaboraciones. Siempre son muy eficaces.-

\- Es lo que hago, Hermana.- Sonrió Eva. Una mezcla de sentimientos matizaban esa sonrisa.

La mujer cortó la comunicación. Eva se sentó entonces en la cocina a esperar, aún tenía hambre.

Una hora puntual después de la llamada, y mientras estaba terminando su delicioso Chop Suey, tocan a su puerta. Antes de que pueda abrir, un sobre de color madera se desliza por la abertura inferior. Eva ya sabe que no debe abrir la puerta, lo único que debe interesarle es la información dentro de ese sobre.

Toma una copa más de vino y se dirige a su cama, con el sobre en la mano. Allí lo abre y saca de el varias fotos de la persona a ejecutar, así como un calendario con horarios, lugares que frecuenta e información médica incluso. Todo de rutina, y bastante básico en este caso.

Se detiene en una de las fotos. Ella conoce a ese hombre. Lo ha cruzado en los pasillos del Ministerio más de una vez y hasta han compartido un café con la Hermana.

Un tipo muy inteligente, seductor. Bastante manipulador.

_"Que lástima."_ piensa. _"Le daba más crédito. Juro que lo veía más tiempo en la cima"._

En la última hoja del sobre, escrito de puño y letra de la Hermana, se leía: "Se le concederá el acceso pasada la medianoche del día de mañana. En la puerta trasera del Ministerio. Puntual. Tendrá 2 horas para concretar el trabajo."

Eva apura la copa y se queda mirando la fotografía del hombre. Sus ojos son hipnóticos...y si cierra los ojos y se concentra puede recordar cómo huele.

_"Es una pena que Emeritus III tenga que morir."_ Pensó Eva, mientras terminaba su vino.


	2. La noche

Llegó al lugar unos minutos antes de la hora acordada. Estacionó su motocicleta en un callejón cercano y se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero. La noche estaba helada y sentía cómo, poco a poco, lentamente, caían pequeños copos de nieve. Pronto todo estaría cubierto de una capa blanca de hielo. Mala noche para los motociclistas.

Cuando su reloj dió la 12 de la noche, se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a la entrada trasera del Ministerio: una pesaba puerta de madera con enormes goznes de acero y un pesado golpeador de hierro con forma de demonio. Muy adecuado para el edificio, que aún parecía ser del siglo XV.

Había entrado por esa puerta más de una vez, siempre para salir con alguna mancha de sangre en su haber. Esta vez no sería diferente...

Apenas llegó, y mientras se sacudía la nieve del cabello, la puerta se abrió despacio y un joven muy delgado y alto le hizo un ademán para que pasara. Esa puerta es una especie de almacén. La primera vez que entró dedujo que antiguamente este sería el lugar donde recibían provisiones del exterior para no tener necesidad de salir del lugar. Ahora es una especie de depósito para cosas que se utilizan para reparar el Ministerio, así como las cosas que se rompen o arruinan. Así fue que allí en medio de muebles llenos de polvo y estanterías con libros y cajas, el joven de la máscara de diablo le dió un pequeño estuche de metal, una llave y un pequeño croquis hecho a mano. Se puso la llave en el bolsillo y guardó el mapa en su chaqueta.

Abrió el estuche, tenía una pequeña linterna. Y una inyección, con un líquido transparente.

El joven entonces le extendió su mano.

-¿Que?- Preguntó Eva, mientras encendía y apagaba la linterna.

\- Su arma.

\- Estás loco? No te daré mi arma.- Dijo ella.

\- Es una orden de la Hermana. No se utilizan armas en este lugar. Se le proveyó de lo necesario para el trabajo.-

-Esto... ¿es todo?- preguntó, con ambas cosas en las manos. Él asintió.- Hablaré con la hermana de esto. Ya verás- Dijo Eva, y le entregó su Beretta.

El joven, con mucha naturalidad y cuidado, la colocó dentro de un cofre y lo cerró con una llave muy pequeña, que luego guardó entre sus ropas.

Luego le señaló una de las estanterías de metal, llena en su totalidad de enormes libros y pesadas cajas de madera. Eva lo miró un poco confundida, entonces él se acercó hacia allí, la llamo con un dedo, y empujó sin el menor esfuerzo la estantería, dejando al descubierto un pasillos angosto y oscuro, que tenía al final una escalera de piedra.

\- Sigue el mapa. En dos horas estaré aquí nuevamente.- dijo él, y cerró detrás de ella la puerta-estanteria. Encendió la linterna y se puso en marcha.

A medida que subía niveles y giraba en derecha y en izquierda, la inquietud de los estrechos pasillos la incomodaban. Hacia bastante frío allí, podía sentir como su aliento formaba pequeñas nubes de vapor cuando respiraba. No le gustaban los lugares tan cerrados y oscuros. Cuando por fin llegó a dónde tenía que llegar, buscó una salida.

Una pequeña cerradura sobresaliente le llamó la atención. Metió entonces la llave y la giró, muy lentamente. Un click metálico muy leve sonó cerca de ella y pudo sentir el aire fresco colándose por una hendidura en la pared. Era una puerta corrediza.

Abrió lo suficiente como para poder meter su cuerpo y al salir del pasillo, se encontró detrás de un enorme tapiz, colgando desde el techo hasta el suelo. Era tan grande que podría haber tres personas paradas allí detrás y nadie las vería.

Eva asomó entonces cuidadosamente la cabeza por detrás del tapiz. La habitación era grande y estaba iluminada solamente por el fuego del hogar que se encontraba frente a ella, a unos metros.

Las paredes eran de una hermosa madera trabajada. En el suelo, también de madera, había frente al hogar una hermosa y tupida alfombra negra, rodeada de tres sillones de color rojo. Adentro de esa habitación, el calor era sumamente agradable.

A la izquierda de eso, estaba la cama de abedul con dosel, imponente y bellísima sobre la que descansaba una figura. Se aseguró de tener lista la inyección...pero se sentía estúpida sin un arma.

_"¿Por qué daban todos por sentado que matar a alguien era tan fácil como entrar y salir? A veces las cosas se complican. O toman una dirección un poco rebuscada."_ Pensó.

Salió entonces de su escondite y caminó lo más lenta y silenciosamente posible hacia la cama, mirando hacia los costados. Empuñaba en su mano la inyección letal, sería rápido, clavarla, inyectarlo y huir. Entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se percató de dos cosas: la figura sobre la cama no era una persona sino varias almohadas y una peluca.

La otra, es que la habitación tenía una esquina que no llegó a divisar desde detrás del tapiz, y allí estaba de pie el hombre a quien debía matar, que se acercó por detrás de ella y colocó una navaja afiladísima en su cuello.

Se detuvo repentinamente, él le quitó la inyección, la colocó sobre la mesilla de noche y la hizo mirarlo. Conservaba aún la cara pintada de calavera... claramente la estaba esperando.

_"A esto me refiero cuando digo que a veces las cosas se complican"_ pensó Eva.


	3. Último deseo

\- Sabía que este momento llegaría- Le dijo, sin alejar la navaja de cuello de Eva.- También sabía que serías tú quién me vendría a buscar.-

\- Entonces no vas a hacerlo más difícil.- Dijo ella, sin moverse.

No estaba seguro de hasta donde llegaría él. Siempre le pareció un hombre muy refinado y seductor. Pero hasta el ser más indefenso de la tierra puede matar si se ve amenazado. Por el momento, la navaja estaba a escasos 5 centímetros de su garganta. Un movimiento rápido y su vida se terminaría en menos de 15 minutos.

\- Debo decir que pensé que ibas a negarte al trabajo.- Le dijo él. Su ojo blanco se llevaba toda la atención de Eva. Sentía que su mirada le atravesaba el cráneo.- Me decepcionaste-

\- ¿Por qué habría de negarme? Bien sabes que he hecho cosas peores en nombre del Ministerio. En tu nombre.- Dijo Eva, y siguió.- Está es mi vida, es lo que hago.

\- ¿Y estás dispuesta a tomar la mía para mantenerla? ¿Para seguir bajo la protección del Ministerio?- Él rió y bajó la navaja. La cerró y la tiró sobre la cama.- Es cuestión de tiempo para que manden a cazarte a ti también, mi bella Eva.-

Ella apretó los dientes.

\- Me estás amenazando?-

\- No. En absoluto.- Dijo, y se acercó a ella, tanto que Eva podía oler su aliento a whisky.- Te estoy advirtiendo. Sabes demasiadas cosas, cuando Imperator logre lo que quiere, la próxima presa serás tú.-

\- No soy fácil de cazar.-

\- Oh eso sólo lo hará más interesante- Sonrió.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y tensión entre ambos. Algo dentro de Eva le decía que él tenía razón. Esa alarma comenzó a sonar y no se detuvo nunca.

\- Hagamos un trato.- Le dijo él sentándose en la cama. Ella se giró para verlo y puso sus manos en la cadera.

\- Voy a repetirlo otra vez, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles.

\- Oh no, al contrario. Escucha mi propuesta, aceptala y te dejaré cumplir con tu trabajo. A fin de cuentas no tengo escapatoria, si huyo de ti vendrán a buscarme y todo será mucho más incómodo y creo que más doloroso.- Dijo él, mientras se estiraba hacia la mesita de noche y tomaba un vaso de whisky a medio beber. Lo tragó en un suspiro y miró a Eva.

\- Vas a hacer el amor conmigo. Y luego te dejaré matarme.-

Eva abrió los ojos. De repente su corazón se aceleró y tuvo que tragar saliva. Él, consiente de la reacción que causa en las mujeres, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. La miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla, su cuello.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que aceptaría eso? Tengo más de una forma de matarte rápidamente y sin ensuciar tu bella cama.

\- Porque no se le niega un deseo a un hombre que va a morir.- Dijo, se acercó al oído de Eva y susurró.- Y porque sé que me deseas dentro de ti.-

Dicho esto rodeó a Eva con una mano y la besó. La tomó tan por sorpresa que ella primero lo quiso apartar, pero el beso era tan perfecto que se dejó llevar.

_"Un último deseo."_ Se dijo a si misma. _"Que más da un último deseo?"_


	4. Como nunca antes

Todo lo que pasaba le parecía irreal a Eva. Este hombre le provocaba algo que ella no podía frenar.

Ella, que comenzó a matar para vivir y que es fría como las noches de invierno, estaba a merced de su víctima.

Increíble.

Él la besaba y mientras tanto le apretaba el trasero. Lo masajeaba y ella podía sentir como poco a poco se manifestaba la excitación en él. Despacio le quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la arrojó a un lado. Eva sentía el calor que le inundaba el cuerpo.

La empujó levemente y la acostó boca arriba en la cama. Veloz y habíl, quitó los borcegos y el jean, tiró de las bragas y la observó. Eva pensó en todas las mujeres que habrá tenido para ser tan ágil desvistiendola.

\- Ciertamente eres la mejor última cena.- le dijo, mientras se quitaba la camisa negra que tenía y dejaba al descubierto su torso blanco, casi tanto como el de ella. El pantalón liviano le marcaba la erección y ella sintió cómo la humedad de su sexo aumentaba.

Se recostó levemente a su lado y la giró para si. Besó y mordió sus labios y pronto también se deshizo de la camiseta de Eva y el brasier. Masajeo los pechos de ella y apretó suavemente los pezones, haciéndola gemir por lo bajo. Se puso de pie entonces y abrió un cajón.

Trajo a la cama cintas de raso negras y un aceite en una pequeña botella de vidrio verde oscuro. La hizo girar y ató sus manos detrás de su espalda, y se recostó sobre ella, asegurándose de que Eva sienta su miembro erecto entre sus nalgas. Muy suavemente, se posicionó en la entrada a su cuerpo y la amordazó.

\- Vas a ser toda mía hoy. Voy a hacerte sentir cosas que nunca has sentido.-

Eva tragó saliva. Una mezcla de excitación y miedo le electrificaron el cuerpo.

Dicho eso, Eva aún boca abajo pudo oír como bajaba su pantalón, la tomaba de la cadera y la acomodaba con el trasero levantado, justo a la altura de la cadera de él.

Escuchó también como destapaba la pequeña botella y el líquido correr por su trasero, un suave olor a almizcle le besó la nariz. Él comenzó a estimularla con dos dedos y Eva se retorció de placer. Era simplemente un experto, ella arqueó la espalda y el acarició con la otra mano todo el largo de su columna sin dejar de tocarla.

Eva pensó que iba a enloquecer. Tuvo que controlarse para no tener un orgasmo. Pero entonces él la tomó de las manos atadas y la penetró, lanzando un sonoro gemido grave, casi como un gruñido.

La embistió violentamente pero Eva estaba tan húmeda que no le hizo ningún daño. Gemía como podía a través de la mordaza mientras él entraba en ella asegurándola con una mano por la atadura y con la otra asestándole unas nalgadas lo suficientemente potente para marcarle la piel.

Entonces se detuvo. Así como comenzó, se detuvo. Eva lo escuchó respirar profundo y lento, supo que estaba retrasando su orgasmo.

Entonces salió de ella y la hizo girar boca arriba. Sus manos aún atadas en la espalda le dejaban los pechos indefensos. El la miró y sonrió. Tomó dos cintas más de raso y ató cada tobillo a una columna de la cama. Eva estaba totalmente dominada.

Le acarició la mejilla y tomó la botella de aceite. Se frotó las manos y mientras le masajeaba los pechos, fue lamiendo su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo deseoso. Entonces sin decirle nada, lamió, succionó y besó justo donde debía hacerlo, al tiempo que estiró sus manos y apretó deliciosamente los pezones de Eva. Está vez fue mucho, demasiado para ella y el clímax la golpeó como el mar golpea una roca. Sintió cómo el líquido mojaba su trasero y vio a Emeritus fascinado con el espectáculo.

-Ahora es mi turno.- Le dijo, sin soltarla ni dejarla respirar.

Se colocó sobre ella y volvió a penetrarla profunda y violentamente. La miraba a los ojos y Eva vio un brillo totalmente animal. Era deseo puro y fuego, gemía o rugía, no estaba segura, sólo sabía que le encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo y que cada vez veía más cerca otro orgasmo. Cuando él sintió su clímax venir salió de su interior y descargó todo su veneno en su vientre, entre sus pechos. Esa sensación del líquido caliente mojandole la piel coincidió con su propio éxtasis.

Se quedó un momento mirando al techo y suspiró. Se puso de pie y trajo del baño una toalla húmeda.

Se sentó a un lado de Eva, aún desnudo, y le quitó la mordaza. Eva jadeaba y lo miraba...nunca jamás pensó que ese hombre pudiera hacerla sentir así. Pensó lo que sería pasar toda una noche, no sólo poco más de una hora como ahora.

Pensó también que ya no debía pensar eso...había un trabajo para hacer.

Él le limpió los pechos y el vientre. Se levantó y en silencio, desató sus pies y luego, sus manos. Eva se sentó en la cama, con el cabello revuelto y la cara cubierta en sudor.

El por su parte, volvió a ponerse el pantalón de seda del pijama y se sentó frente a ella. Tomó su mano y colocó entre sus dedos la jeringa.

\- No hubiese podido pedir un mejor último deseo.- Le sonrió y Eva sintió que algo dentro de ella se quebraba. Como pudo desató ese nudo que se le formó en la garganta y le sonrió.

Aún desnuda, tomó su brazo y hundió la aguja en él. Vació el líquido y esperó a que él se acomode en la cama.

Su último gesto con Emeritus fue arropar su cuerpo.

Se besaron antes de que la inyección letal haga efecto y Eva se vistió mientras el cuerpo del hasta ahora Papa Emeritus III se enfriaba en su cama.


End file.
